1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard-coating-coated member having a surface covered with a hard coating, a tool using the member, and a target for forming the hard coating.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, a hard coating including TiAlN has been used for tools such as cutting tools, which are used at high temperature caused by friction heat, in order to improve oxidation resistance and thus lengthen a tool life. In addition, addition of Si, Y or the like has been examined to improve oxidation resistance of the coating.
For example, JP-A-2003-71611 discloses a hard coating for cutting tools, the hard coating including (Ti1-a-b-c-d, Ala, Crb, Sic, Bd)(C1-eNe), where 0.5≦a≦0.8, 0.06≦b, 0≦c≦0.1, 0≦d≦0.1, 0.01≦c+d≦0.1, a+b+c+d<1, and 0.5≦e≦1 are given (a, b, c, and d denote atomic ratios of Al, Cr, Si and B respectively, and e denotes an atomic ratio of N).
Moreover, for example, JP-A-2008-7835 discloses a hard coating having good oxidation resistance, the hard coating including (M)aCrbAlcSidBeYfZ (where M denotes at least one element selected from elements of groups 4a, 5a and 6a (except for Cr) of the periodic table, and Z is one of N, CN, NO and CNO), in which a+b+c+d+e+f=1, 0<a≦0.3, 0.05≦b≦0.4, 0.4≦c≦0.8, 0≦d≦0.2, 0≦e≦0.2, and 0.01≦f≦0.1 are given (a, b, c, d, e and f denote atomic ratios of M, Cr, Al, Si, B and Y respectively).